Place to Be
by yellowNight
Summary: House wanted to push Wilson away. He wanted to throw a few nasty remarks at him. He wanted to make Wilson feel angry. He wanted Wilson to storm off the porch, confident that he was right to cut him out of his life. ONESHOT.


**Fic: Place to Be**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House and I stole the title of the fic from a Nick Drake song**

**a/n: my take on what will finally bring House and Wilson back together. I hope you enjoy! Reviews always loved :)**

**NOTE: So I was just reading a TV guide episode description...and this story actually does contain spoilers (but not on purpose!!) so I'm adding this little note as a warning!**

House nudged a pebble with the toe of his shoe. He watched as it fell off the porch into the bushes beneath it. He wanted nothing more than to take a walk around the neighborhood and drink in every moment of it. Since he was a child, this was exactly how he pictured perfect, middle class suburbia.

He smirked at the irony. His parents finally settled into the suburbs of his dreams during their twilight years.

He knocked another pebble off of the porch, this time using the tip of his cane. He heard someone by the screen door, but when he looked up he saw a shadow walking back into the living room.

When he turned back to face the street, he saw another shadow coming up the walkway. House kept his gaze low at first, and as the shadow finally moved closer he finally let his eyes meet the guest's.

His instinct was to say something snarky, but he held back and waited for Wilson to speak first.

"Sorry I'm late," Wilson said quietly.

House nodded slowly, "What are you doing here?"

Wilson looked away, "Nice neighborhood."

House sat in one of the chairs on the porch, and Wilson moved to the top step.

"There's food inside. Nothing good, but you came all this way," House was at a loss for words. He couldn't tell if he was touched that Wilson came or angry that this was the circumstance that brought Wilson back to him.

"That's true. I came all this way for warm fruit salad."

House smiled from that.

"Cuddy told you?"

"Cameron," Wilson answered.

"Ah, of course."

"Did she come?"

"Just you."

Wilson held back his surprise. He tried to keep his tone casual, "What about Cuddy?"

"She didn't come."

Wilson knew that he shouldn't push the issue, but his curiosity got the better of him, "That's not like her."

House raised his eyebrows, "Nope. I waited for her this morning, but she didn't come. She called me later and said she got so lost that she just turned around"

Wilson saw something worse than pain in House's eyes. It wasn't even apathy. It was as though he expected Cuddy to abandon him, too.

They sat in silence for a few moments, "Why did you come?" House asked again.

Wilson sat on the steps, "I thought you might need a friend right now."

House shook his head, "I don't want you to pity me. I'm doing just fine."

Wilson sighed, "Your father died, House. It's only natural to need someone right now. It's not pity—it's sympathy."

"Sympathy," House repeated the word slowly, as though he was trying to digest it.

"I would ask you how your feeling—

House interrupted with a laugh. Wilson smiled, too. He got the exact response he was hoping for.

"Really, I'm fine. And thank you for coming. And if you want a sandwich or something for the trip back," House's tone was light but oddly formal.

Wilson resisted House's attempt at a dismissal, "I'm sorry I wasn't there, House."

House's eyes became narrowed, "You have nothing to be sorry about. There's nothing between us anymore. You owe me nothing."

"Cuddy told me how hard it was for you—

"She lied."

"Cuddy told me how hard it was. She told me weeks ago. I should have come back then. I should have been there for you."

House wanted to push Wilson away. He wanted to throw a few nasty remarks at him. He wanted to make Wilson feel angry. He wanted Wilson to storm off the porch, confident that he was right to cut him out of his life.

Instead, House let an uncomfortable silence fall between them.

House noticed that it was starting to get dark.

"I'll leave if that's what you want," Wilson said quietly.

"It's what's best for you," House mumbled.

Wilson nodded slowly.

House felt a wave of relief wash through him when he saw that Wilson remained planted in his seat.

"I'm glad you came," House said, finally meeting Wilson's gaze.

end


End file.
